Episode 3202 (20th March 1991)
Plot Steph has her broken ankle in plaster. Des attempts to end their squabble but Steph spurns him, blaming him for the accident. Vera thinks Joss was joking about Edward VII being his granddad. Audrey lets Deirdre know that Steve was getting at Tracy. Deirdre and Alf look forward to a good clean fight. Ken supervises Andy's payout. He's embarrassed when Tracy refuses to take her money back. Des is amazed when Steph says she's still going on holiday - she can partake in the après-ski activities, such as being chatted up by Italian waiters. Alf maps out his campaign with Alec. Alec believes Phil will be Deirdre's undoing. Des gives up trying to help Steph and lets her pack on her own. Alf goes for a check-up Audrey books for him and is given the all-clear. Dr Summers advises him not to take on more than he can cope with but when Alf reports back to Audrey, he tells her that she prescribed wifely concern and no aggravation. Liz apologises to Tracy for Steve but she's more bothered by Ken picking on Andy. Ken gives Tracy's stake money to Deirdre. Andy is sick of everyone arguing about him at home and tells them to leave it. Joss tells Vera that Edward fell for his grandmother when she was a maid at a stately home in Yorkshire before he was king. He convinces Vera she has royal blood in her. Andy tells Steve that he's left school and isn't returning. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Dr Summers - Deborah Fairfax Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Classroom *Doctor's surgery Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 14th January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a Street scene of 1'12" duration where Alf Roberts warns a departing shop customer not to trip on the uneven pavement, suggesting an efficient councillor would sort such problems, before Audrey insists he gets a health check from a doctor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre and Alf look forward to a good clean fight but Alec Gilroy has others ideas. Tracy faces another embarrassing day at school. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,300,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes